


Falling in Love

by AceSparkleGirl



Series: Waking Nightmare [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one night. One night of being reckless, and angry, and all around stupid as fuck. One night and that was it. What no one told you though, was that you'd be the one who had to face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

Not once did you ever question how she was, and not once did you wonder why you never questioned it. It was almost like a secret pact, you supposed; as long as you did not ask her about why she did something, she wouldn’t get on your back about even the tiniest things.

But if you did dare to even bring up the smallest flaw or one little thing that she did, she would flip on you. Her lips that were so often against your own would twist into an unholy scowl and her eyebrows about her plastic red eyes would draw together. Those same eyes would bore into your own, even though you knew damn well that she couldn’t see for shit. It was almost as if she would try to intimidate you, but you wouldn’t back down.

That’s when she’d start to argue. The moment that you didn’t apologize, that very moment that you stood your ground, you’d begin to bicker; something that the two of you seemed to do rather often. Words that you didn’t _mean_ would spill out of your mouth, dripping with poison, and yours voices clashed with every tone they rose, creating a disharmonic din of sound. She’d try to throw a few punches at you, but she’d miss; her blind eyes paired with her burning anger winning over her own will. Eventually she’d scream that she **hated** you and your god damn cherry red smell, and you would turn and walk away, leaving her in a silent mess of anger.

You never usually worried though. By now, you were long used to her periods of silence, and you found that it was worthless to try to get her to talk. However they usually only lasted a few hours, maybe a day or two, and this time proved to be different. Hours turned to days, which turned to weeks.Soon enough, a month or so had passed, and you still hadn’t heard a word from or even so much as _seen_ her.

Usually you never worried, but this seemed to be different than usual. You knew Terezi, and you knew that she wouldn’t just stay in absolutely silence for such a long time; you knew Terezi, and you know more than anything that this would usually be the time to panic. Initially, giving her space was the best thing you could think to do, but you weren’t exactly sure anymore. So you took the initiative to solve things yourself.

Sure, it was well past dark, but you got in the car anyway. By the time that it was midnight, you were walking into the lobby of her apartment complex, pressing the buzzer to her apartment furiously. As frustrated as you were, you could not for the life of you knock the worry for her that lingered in your mind. Each press of the small grey button left unanswered simply raised the unending bother of worry nagging at the pit of your stomach.

However, after another few presses, you heard the click of a door, and her voice echoing out of the crackling sound of the speaker; telling you that ‘whoever you are can commup.’ It was her, it was definitely _her_ , but it did _not_ sound like her. Her voice was… unusually groggy; you wondered if you had woken her up. As you pushed open the door and headed up the stairs and down hallway after hallway, you eventually came across her apartment. Opening the door and slipping in, you closed it firmly behind you.

You realized that something was up almost immediately. The area around you, which usually smelled of cherries, currently smelled strongly like alcohol. It wasn’t until your eyes searched around that you saw her; your gaze falling on her small frame draped over the side of the couch, that you fully understood what was happening.

“You’re _drunk_.”

Her reaction was nearly immediate; your voice caused her to jump ever so slightly, her blind gaze moving to you. For a moment, you could make out shock and confusion on her flushed face though the dim lit room, but it changed quickly.

“Get _oooout_ , Karkat.” the girl whined, kicking her feet aimlessly against the back of the couch. She was like a child.

“No.” you retorted, your eyebrows knitting together. “I’m not going to leave you alone, dumbass.” You puffed out a gentle breath, sighing as you went over, sitting beside her on the couch. She straightened up slightly, putting her arms out as she feels around in hopes of _not_ colliding with something.

She eventually managed to shit up, though she seemed to sway slightly as she did. You reached out a careful arm, placing a hand on her shoulder as if to steady her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Her eyebrows drew together, looking a little bit too far right of  you. “I’m _fine_.” she mumbled, leaning forward to find your body. Her breath was heavy and hot against your neck, and you looked at her carefully.

“You don’t seem fine.”

“That’s… because you aren’t _leaving_.” she whines against your sweater.

“Well, you’re kind of _leaning_ on me right now, dipshit. Do you want me to just get up and let you fall on the ground in a pitiful heap of drunken mess?” you retorted, frowning at her. She whined again, raising a hand to punch you; the loosely held fist simply brushing against your chest before falling limply into your lap.

“I _said_ I’m not _drunk_. I’m not drunk.” she mumbled, separating from your side to let herself flop backwards onto the couch again, pouting. Her arm draped over her face, eliciting an eye roll from your end.

“Alright, Miss I’m-not-drunk, how about you get up and have a proper conversation with me, then?”

That triggered a bit of her attention to be put on you.

“My head hurts, Karkat.”

“That’s because you’re drunk off of your fucking ass, Pyrope. It’s your own god damn fault.”

“I wanna go up to the roof… it’s niiice up there.”

You frowned, hesitating. “Will you talk to me up there?”

“ _Yeeees_ , Karkat, just bring me up.”

Something at the back of your mind told you that this probably was not the most brilliant idea that either of you had ever had, but you ignored it. As long as she’d talk to you, right? You sighed, standing up and extending a hand to hers, your fingers gently brushing against hers. Almost at once you felt her grip around it, tight and clammy.

“Shit, Pyrope, I’m not your damn cane.”

She made a soft gasp, turning to you with her mouth open in a small “o”.

“You _aren’t_? Why, Mr. Vantas, I couldn’t see that!” she cried, her glasses slipping down her nose. You let out a small sigh, reaching with your free hand to push them up. Her face scrunched up a bit before relaxing again, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, Tez, let’s go. Your cane’s ready to get to the roof.” you mumble, beginning to guide her to the door. She giggles softly, whispering a soft ‘the roooof...’ to herself as you led her to the elevator.

During the entire ride up, she was leaning against you and humming to herself, her fingers drumming idly against your hand. Anything you tried to say was cut off by a quick “shush, Kar, listen to the music,” followed by another badly hummed rendition of _Bubblegum Bitch_ , complete with soft chanting of lyrics now and then.

By the time you were on the roof, Terezi was relentlessly clinging onto you, bubbly giggles erupting from her lips as she accused you of being ‘more cherry red’ than you usually were. You’d answer with a sigh, a simple roll of your eyes that you hoped would tell her that she was ridiculous.

If she could see.

Bringing her over to the center, you lowered yourself to the ground before tugging her down as well.

“You can sit now, Pyrope.”

“Oh.” she mumbles, putting her hands out as she lowered herself beside you, leaning tentatively against you. You tugged away, looking at her. She wavered before slouching towards you a bit, frowning. “What wazzat fooor..?”

“I’m talking to you now, dipshit.”

“Let me lean on you, you can’t leave me!” she whined.

“Terezi, I’m talking to you, I want to actually fucking _look_ at you.” you shot back, eyebrows knitting together.

“You can look at me when you’re neext to me, silly!” she giggled, grinning that shark grin of hers that you so often adored. Often, but not now; now it seemed all _wrong_.

“Shut _up_ , Terezi!”

The red headed girl drew back a bit, blind eyes wide behind her shades, and you thought for a moment that maybe that was too much. You closed your mouth and frowned, sighing softly.

“Okay. Okay, I’m sorry,” you mumble, chewing nervously at your lower lip. Her gaze went to you again, her lip trembling.

“You _hate_ me.” she whined, sniffling. You frown, eyebrows furrowing together.

“I never said that, Tez.”

“But you were _thinking_ it! You _do_!”

You groan. She was absolutely out of it, and you were the brilliant one who was stuck with her drunk ass. “You’re the one who said that _you_ hated _me_. Two damn months ago, Pyrope.”

“I did-not!”

“Yes, you did, and I haven’t heard from you since then, Terezi.”

She whined again, flopping onto her side. “It’s cold up here,” she mumbled, completely ignoring your remark.

“No shit it’s cold, Miss Detective, it’s past midnight, and we’re on the roof.” you chide her, standing to your feet and removing your jacket, tossing it down at her. She frowned, pulling it onto herself haphazardly and sitting up, gaze aimed in your general direction.

“You’re not being very you, Karkat.” Terezi murmured, reaching her hand out helplessly. You looked at it and then at her, your patience wearing thin.

“Because I’m trying to have a serious god damn conversation with you, Pyrope!” you snapped, eyebrows furrowed together.

“You’re trying to have a serious conversation with a drunk bliiind girl, Mr. Vantas.” she replied with a lopsided grin, giggling to herself.

Expression falling flat, you stare at her. “I thought you _weren’t_ drunk.”

“I’m not.”

“You aren’t making any sense, dammit!” you seethed, punching a small pillar off to the side. Terezi struggled to her feet, stumbling forward to cling aimlessly onto you.

“I’m making all the sense in the wooorld, Karkat..!” she whimpered, her blind eyes staring you in the face.

“Bullshit you are!” you retort, tugging away from the girl. She nearly falls forward as you rip yourself away from her, her expression twisting into one of hurt and confusion.

“Why’re you yelling, Karkat?” she cried out, pulling her arms across her chest as if to hug herself.

“I’m _yelling_ because you aren’t _listening_ to me, Terezi!” you shot back, frowning at her. “I’m here because I _love_ you, and I _care_ about you enough to make sure that you’re okay, only to come here and find out that you’re drunk off your fucking ass and _obviously_ don’t care about me enough to shut up and _listen_ for **once** in your _god damned life_!” Your voice was louder, louder than you had initially intended it to be. The girl across from you was relatively still, her expression remaining as a hurt, confused gaze.

“Kar--”

“No. I don’t want to fucking hear it.” you mumble, turning your back on her. “So how about you shoot me a call when you’re sober enough to create a coherent god damn sentence.” Your voice was dripping with a kind of poison that, had it been a venomous snake, would kill on contact.

As you headed for the exit of the roof, you could hear a soft, pitiful call.

“You can’t… please dun’ leave me…”

 

You ignored it.

 

You’d had enough.

 

Pushing the door open and beginning on your way downstairs, you were bubbling over with anger. Your hand grasped the railing of the stairs as you moved swiftly down them, your knuckles white against the darkness of the wood. While you walked down, you could hear a soft, nearly inaudible noise on the rooftop above you, and you only rolled your eyes. Her drunk ass fell over her own feet again, no doubt; but who were you to care anymore.

 

It wasn’t until you set foot in the lobby that you realized your mistake. Your entire body freezes, not even able to acknowledge the shitty Taylor Swift playing quietly over the intercom, and all at once, you’re stumbling over your own feet as you try to run back up the stairs. You left a blind drunk girl on the roof without even so much as her god damn cane, and you are an idiot.

By the time you had reached the door to the roof, your heart was pounding in your chest, and half of you wanted to believe that she’d somehow found her way back to her apartment. It was either that or she was still sitting where you’d left her, in a pitiful heap of stupidity.

You don’t know what you’d expected to find when you shoved open the metal door in front of you and stepped onto the rooftop, but something told you that it sure as hell was not what you did see. Your panicked gaze was met with.. nothing. No Terezi, no jacket… It was almost as if you’d never been up there just a few moments prior.

“Terezi?”

Your voice was all too quiet. It was too shaky and nervous, and… _Dammit_ where is she? Swallowing hard, you call out her name again. Your feet are carrying you around the surface of the rook as you look around, ready to scream.

Suddenly you glance towards the edge of the roof, your hands shaking as you shove them in your pockets with a nervous scoff. Nah, there's no way that could have happened. She's... she's dumb, but not _that_ dumb. You feel a lump in your throat as you make your way over, your hands flat against the cold concrete of the ledge as you swallow hard, leaning over just a bit to look down, just in case.

  


And all at once you wish you never had.

 

 

* * *

 

  


"Unfortunately no new evidence has been found regarding the case of Terezi Pyrope, a 22 year old college student who was found outside of the Johnson Apartment Complex. According to police as of last week, she had mistakenly-"

A knock on your door broke you from your trance, your eyes separating from the television, hands fumbling to find the remote in order to turn the volume down as you picked yourself up, shuffling towards the door. Upon reaching the front entrance of your house, you placed your hand on the knob, twisting and pulling it open, your heart stopping in its tracks as your gaze falls upon the girl in front of you.

A tall girl, though slightly shorter than yourself, her ginger hair disheveled, teal eyes looking rather sunken. Teal eyes all too familiar, so similar that you had to remind yourself that no, this was not Terezi. Terezi was dead. She was dead because of you.

You were drawn out of your self loathing state by a soft clearing of her throat. Blinking, you swallowed hard. She was unusually quiet, but then again, you would be too if your sister had fallen off a building. Scolding yourself for thinking like that, you cleared your throat as well and broke the lingering silence.

“Hey.”

Without a word, she rose her hands up, shoving a single article of clothing into your hands, your throat tightening once you recognized what you were holding. It was discolored, and it smelled of heavy chemicals, but you were all at once brought back to that night when the realization had dawned on you that you were holding your jacket. The jacket that you’d given to Terezi.

The jacket she died in.

You brought your gaze back up to her face, and it stung a bit to see how solemn she appeared.

“Sorry it doesn’t look like it used to.” she murmured, her voice quiet and less enthusiastic than usual. “...we had to use a lot of bleach and.. stuff.. Wash the… y’know..” she trailed off, hoping that she wouldn’t have to say it.

And she didn’t.

“Yeah, no, I… thanks.” you stammer, stumbling dumbly over words that should be easy to say. Another moment of silence hung between you before she spoke again.

“Are you going to the funeral?”

You hesitate for a long moment before replying, your eyes trained on the ground.

“...No.”

“None of us blame you, Karkat.” Her voice rose only a bit, and your hands tightened around the jacket, leaving you in a tight-throated mess, nonrespondent. After another moment, the older Pyrope spoke again.

“I should get going. I’ll… see you later.” she whispered.

Your head snapped up in time to see her begin to walk away, her shoulders hunched slightly, looking rather deflated. Opening your mouth, you close it again, drawing in a sharp breath.

“I might be there.”

Latula stopped, turning to look at you with a small smile on her lips, eyes wet with tears.

You stand there until Latula slams the car door shut, pulling out of the driveway. Sighing, you watch her drive away, down the street.

 

You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

  


                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

 

 


End file.
